


We All Deserve A Second Chance

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Snapshots of the M&M Brothers [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Destiny has a cruel sense of humor.
Relationships: Merlin & Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Snapshots of the M&M Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995256
Kudos: 23





	We All Deserve A Second Chance

This could not be happening. Of all the trials the gods have put him through, of all the challenges they have thrown in his way to complete his destiny, _this_ is going too far.

His **brother.**

They have Mordred reborn. As his **_brother._** They expect him to keep Arthur safe from him, to make sure he doesn't get another chance at killing him and they decide to help that by... forcing him to _grow up with him?_

What did they expect him to do, kill him now? Before he ever had the chance to re-meet Arthur? No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. For multiple reasons. 

He asked the gods to let him be reborn when Arthur was, to give a sense of companionship, an equal footing, for when he re-meets him himself - after all it's far less creepy for a child to stick close to another child than a grown man - and the gods allowed it.

And now... he has another set of parents. Older siblings, an experience he's never had before. And he **_loves_** them. He doesn't want to hurt them. Not with all the love and acceptance they've given him. Not when they reacted with nothing but awe and wonder to his magic. When the only rule his new parents had asked was that he think very hard on who he trusts with his secret so that they didn't use it against him. 

He doesn't want them to think him a monster. 

And, perhaps more selfishly, he does not want to see _himself_ as a monster. 

This Mordred had done nothing wrong. Merlin isn't even sure if he'll _remember_ their last life.

Doesn't he deserve a chance to try and change it this time? That, given his attempt to keep Mordred at bay did nothing but harden both their hearts, he should instead try to fill Mordred's new life with as much love and care as he could to try and change their destiny.

Looking at Mordred's sleeping face, at his new _brother's_ face - the only younger sibling he had, Merlin decides to give it a chance. Because while he knows should Mordred turn anyway that it would hurt a hundred times worse, Merlin knows he can handle it. Destiny has thrown so much hurt onto his shoulders over the many, _many_ years he's been alive, he can weather one more. He's willing to take the chance, willing to take his bets that this time he gets it **right.**

Why else would he have been reborn into his life this way, if not to give them both a second chance? 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and Comments make my day 💙


End file.
